


Evil in the World

by solarluna_supernova



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Titans (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - Police, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Minds Inspired, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman Are Related, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Serial Killers, She/Her and They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, Slight OOC, Violence, forensic scientist hange, prodigal son inspired, this story is very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarluna_supernova/pseuds/solarluna_supernova
Summary: After a year since his old squad transferred to the FBI, Captain Levi Ackerman of the Homicide Division of the Paradis Police Department receives a new squad. His new squad consists of the freshly graduated cadets of the 104th class. Their first case involves a serial killer that is terrorising not just the city of Paradis, but also the city of Marley. Captain Levi and his squad will need to team up with the FBI and the police officers of Marley to take down this menace.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Eren Yeager & Zeke Yeager, Kenny Ackerman & Levi Ackerman, Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias & Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman, Levi Ackerman & Nanaba & Erwin Smith & Mike Zacharias & Hange Zoë, Levi/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Sasha Blouse, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Pieck Finger & Zeke Yeager, Reiner Braun & Pieck Finger & Marcel Galliard & Porco Galliard & Bertolt Hoover & Annie Leonhart, Sasha Blouse & Jean Kirstein & Connie Springer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if some characters are out of character. I tried my best to keep their personalities the same as in the anime and manga. The original characters play no big role in the story, they are just there as background characters. 
> 
> Be warn. This story will contain graphic descriptions of blood and violence, swear words, and deaths of minor original characters.

Captain Levi Ackerman of the Homicide Division of the Paradis Police Force had his work cut out for him. Ever since his old squad decided to transfer to the FBI, Levi has been solving cases on his own. For a whole year, Levi was able to convince Commander Erwin Smith that he didn’t need another squad, though some people would have disagreed. 

Levi sat in his office, looking through the case files on his desk. There were so many homicide cases in the city of Paradis, though this was normal in the city. He lived in the Underground for the majority of his childhood before Erwin recruited him to join the police force. At first, Levi rejected it, wanting to stay close to the only remaining family members he had. Isabel and Furlan weren’t related to him in any way, but they were like siblings to Levi. That was until their deaths. Levi didn’t know what happened. He came home one day and found their lifeless bodies. It was found out that it was a burglary on wrong. The man responsible was caught and sentenced to prison. It was at the man’s trial that Levi made his decision. He left the Underground and joined the police force. After he graduated from the academy, he went on to join the Homicide Division. 

A knock on his door snapped Levi out of his thoughts. “Come in.”

The door opened and the person walked in. 

“What do want Mike?” Levi asked the very tall man in a very monotonous tone. 

Mike Zacharias, a squad leader in the Homicide Division, snorted at the shorter man’s behavior. He was used to Levi’s behavior towards him. After all, he did throw Levi into a puddle of mud when the short man joined the division. “Erwin wants to see you in his office.”

Levi sighed. What does that man want from me now? “Tell him I’ll be there shortly.”

“Sure thing.” And with that, Mike left the office. 

Levi sighed again. He’s hoping that Erwin didn’t want to talk about giving him a squad. He didn’t need one. After a minute, Levi made his way towards the commander’s office. He knocked on the door waiting for the signal to come in. 

“Come in.”

Levi entered the office and sat in the chair in front of the desk. He crossed his arms, waiting for the commander to speak. 

“Levi, I believe you know why I called you here,” Erwin started.

Levi opened his mouth to tell Erwin he didn’t need a squad, but Erwin held a hand up, silencing the shorter man.

“We have six new cadets joining the division. They need to be put into a squad. However, all other squads are filled. You are the only officer in this division without a squad. So, obviously, the six cadets are going to be under your command,” Erwin explained.

Levi didn’t even bother to argue with Erwin. He knew that this was going to happen, whether he wants to or not. It was going to happen anyway. Sticking his hand out, Levi silently asked for the files on his new squad. Erwin handed him six files.

“By the way, Levi, one of your new members is your cousin,” Erwin said so casually. 

“What? Is that even allowed?” Levi asked, quickly looking for the file on his cousin. 

“It’s not allowed. However, the board decided to allow it just this once since there is no other squad for her to join,” Erwin explained, lifting up his mug of coffee to take a sip. 

Levi sighed. First, he had to be in charge of a couple of brats that just came out of the academy. Now, his younger cousin will be joining his squad. Just great, he thought. 

“That is all, Levi. You can leave now,” Erwin said.

With that, Levi left the commander’s room. He returned to his desk, dropping the files of his new squad on his desk. Levi debated on whether or not to look at the files of his new squad or continue to look at the case files. With a sigh, Levi picked up the files on his squad, starting with the one on top, his cousin.

Mikasa Ackerman was the younger cousin of Levi. At the age of five years old, Mikasa lost her parents in a burglary gone wrong. Three burglarers entered her family house, thinking that the owners were out that night. What they didn’t know was that Mikasa and her parents had decided to cancel their outing that night and decided to just have a movie night. That night, Mikasa lost both of her parents. Their uncle, Kenny Ackerman, gained custody of the young girl. Levi and Mikasa had a sibling relationship. Levi was overprotective of her. They fought like siblings would. When Levi heard that Mikasa was planning on joining the police force, he was against it. He didn’t want her to be in danger, but Mikasa stood her ground. It was one of the worst argument they had. In the end, Levi allowed Mikasa to join the academy. There was no changing her mind. At least I can keep an eye out on her now, Levi thought. 

The next file belonged to Eren Yeager. Oh how much Levi disliked the boy. Mikasa has a crush on him, much to Levi’s despair. There was also the fact that Eren was always a trouble maker as a child, dragging Mikasa along with it. Eren’s mother was killed when he was ten and his father disappeared. The police had first thought Grisha Yeager murdered his wife, but a week after Carla was killed, Grisha’s body was found in a ditch. The killer was never caught. Eren had moved to Marley to live with his half-brother, Zeke. It seemed like Eren had moved back to Paradis and joined the police force. 

Armin Arlet. Another close friend of Mikasa. Both of his parents were murdered, but Levi suspected the government of that time was involved. The murders bared a close resemblance to how Erwin’s parents were also killed. We have such tragic backstories, Levi scoffed, what did we do to deserve this. Armin lived under his grandfather for a while before the draft. Armin’s grandfather was drafted and died during the battle. The poor boy was sent off to an orphanage until he turned eighteen. Levi was surprised to see his file in the stack. He didn’t expect the brat to join the police force. Levi expected the brat to maybe join the Intelligent Division of the FBI, not the Homicide Division of the Paradis Police Force. 

In the next file, Levi didn’t recognize the person. Jean Kirstein. Based on the file, Jean came from the district of Trost. His mother was alive and well. His father was deceased. Jean was one of the best in his class, but he had a massive ego. Levi knew automatically that he had to knock the brat down a few pegs. 

The next file contained the file for Connie Springer. He was an oddball. The brat was doesn’t have any abilities that popped out to Levi. Connie lived in a happy family, no tragedy had inflicted the family. Why the brat joined the police force, Levi had no idea. 

The final file was of Sasha Blouse. Besides Mikasa, she was the only other female in the squad. She had really good aim and accuracy. The girl was the best sharpshooter in her class. She would be good for the sniper position when needed, Levi thought. Sasha also had a good sense of hearing. The girl grew up in a small area near the woods where she would hunt. 

Maybe this squad won’t be as bad as I thought, Levi thought. 

He snapped out of thoughts when there was a knock at his door. It better not be Mike again. Before Levi could even answer, the door swung open. Standing there was his old squad, who accepted the request to join the FBI. 

“Hello, Levi! We heard that you got a new squad,” Petra Ral greeted happily. Behind her were Oluo Bozado, Gunther Schultz, and Eld Jinn. 

“Yeah. I was the only member of the division without a squad since my old, oh so kindly, moved up to the FBI,” Levi sarcastically said. 

His old squad had the galls to look guilty. Levi couldn’t blame them. The FBI had more opportunities for them than the police force. At least they visit him from time to time. 

“How is the FBI treating you all?” Levi asked.

“It’s great,” Eld replied. 

“Enough about us. Tell us more about your new squad,” Petra said excitedly. 

“They are just a bunch of brats. Freshly out of the academy. Erwin had the balls to dump a bunch of inexperienced brats on me of all people,” Levi said.

“Is that how you felt when we became a squad?” Gunther teased.

“He did not feel that way. At least we had a couple of years of experience on the police force,” Oluo stated. 

“Shut your mouth, Oluo,” Petra told the man, “anyway Levi, we would love to stay and chat, but we need to get back to headquarters. Tell Hange we said hello to them.”

And with that, Levi’s old squad left his office. Levi was about to pick up a case file when his door opened. The short man swore under his breath. Why can’t people leave me alone today, he thought. 

“Captain Levi. Your new squad has just arrived. Commander Erwin wants you to greet them, and he wants to meet with you and your squad,” another police officer stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally meets his new squad, and his impression of them is not good. To make matters worse, they already receive their first case together, and it is a high-profile case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Mentions of rape  
> Mention of death  
> Swear words

Walking into the bullpen, Levi expected his new squad to be well-behaved, waiting for orders. What the captain didn’t expect was chaos. Two members of his squad, who Levi recognized as Eren and Jean, were trying to strangle each other. Levi’s cousin, Mikasa, was pulling Eren away from Jean. Armin was freaking out, trying to calm both of the boys down. Sasha and Connie were no help at all, laughing their asses off. The other people in the bullpen ignored the new officers. Levi sighed. His new squad was literal brats. 

“Oi brats. Stop your bullshit,” Levi called out, gaining all of their attention. 

“Captain Levi! I can explain what is going on,” Armin nervously said. He didn’t want his friends to get in trouble on the first day.

“Save it. I don’t care about what those two brats were arguing about,” Levi said, glaring at Eren and Jean as a warning. “The name is Levi Ackerman. Starting from now on and until you either quit, retire, or die, I will be your captain.”

Levi became silent for a minute, taking in their reaction. The brats had serious faces. If he wasn’t Levi Ackerman, he would have burst out laughing. 

“Rules. Our office will be clean and maintained at all times. I don’t care about your personal life, so don’t come running and crying to me about your problems. There will be no fighting in the office. If you want to fight, take it outside,” Levi explained, glaring at Eren and Jean again at the end. “Any questions?”

Nobody said anything. Levi took this as a sign that they understood everything. 

“You have ten minutes to settle into your new office. After that, we have a meeting with Commander Erwin,” Levi said.

The brats nodded, heading to the office room of Levi Ackerman. They settled in two groups of three. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin took the three desks closer to Levi’s desk. Jean, Connie, and Sasha took the desks near the windows. Levi sighed for like the millionth time today and settled at his desk. He debated on looking through the case files again, but in the back of his mind, Levi knew that Erwin was going to assign them a case. 

“Short-stack,” a voice called out. Only one person in this whole entire world called him that.

“What the fuck do you want, Mikasa?” Levi snarled. This caught everybody’s attention.

“Don’t be such a bitch, Levi. I was going to tell you that ten minutes had passed,” Mikasa said, scoffing at him.

The rest of the squad looked at Mikasa in shock. Jean, Sasha, and Connie were in shock because Mikasa just talked to the Captain like she personally knew him. Eren and Armin were shocked that Mikasa wasn’t even trying to hide her relationship with the captain. Levi and Mikasa just stared at each other, making it seem like they were having a telepathic conversation. 

Before Levi can even open his mouth, Mikasa spoke. “He’s my older cousin who took me in and raised me. He may seem like he doesn’t care, but he’s actually a big softie at heart.”

“That’s enough. Let’s go. We have a meeting to attend to,” Levi ordered, ignoring Mikasa’s smirk.

The walk to Erwin’s office was quick. The squad was whispering to themselves about the captain’s and Mikasa’s relationship. Levi ignored them. He knocked on Erwin’s door, waiting for the signal to enter. Levi heard a muffled come in and opened the door. Erwin was sitting at his desk like usual. 

“You wanted to see us, Erwin,” Levi greeted. 

“Yes. I have assigned you this specific case. You are the best of the best, Levi. You and your squad will be on this case,” Erwin explained, handing over a case file to Levi.

Levi took one glance at the case file and knew automatically what it was about. 

“Captain Levi can explain what this case is about,” Erwin explained to the rest of the squad, “You are dismissed.”

Levi nodded and herded his squad out of the room.

“What is the case about, Captain?” Eren asked.

Levi frowned at the brat. He disliked him for many reasons. Mikasa seemed to see the change in Levi and sent him a warning glance. 

“I’ll explain when we are back in the office. Erwin must have a lot of faith in you brats to assign such a high profiled case as your first one,” Levi replied. 

Back in the office, Levi stood in front of a whiteboard with his squad around him. 

“This case is considered high profile. We are dealing with a serial killer here,” Levi started. Connie opened his mouth to say something, but Levi held up his hand to silence him. “If you have any questions, please wait until I am done presenting this case.”

“As I said, a serial killer is loose on the streets of Paradis. This person copies the murders of other famous serial killers. Because of that, we call them the Copycat. So far, we have linked seven murders to this individual. As of today, we will be working on this case. Any questions?”

Armin slowly raised his hand, silently asking for permission to speak. Levi nodded his head, allowing the young blonde to ask his question.

“You said that we have linked seven murders to him. How are we sure that one person committed all of these crimes if the victims were killed in different ways?” Armin asked.

“We thought that at first. However, our forensic team was able to find branding on each of the victims. This brand is the only evidence we have that tells us this is just one person,” Levi answered. 

“Are there any connections between the victims?” Jean asked. 

“Currently no. However, it is still being looked at,” Levi said.

Mikasa scanned through the case file again. Something seemed off about the victims. It took her a moment before it clicked in her head. 

“I think I found a connection between the victims,” Mikasa suddenly said.

Every head in the room turned to look at her. One of Levi’s eyebrows was raised, his face telling her to tell them. 

“Look at the victims again. This time closely. Depending on which serial killer this person is copying, the victim also matches,” Mikasa explained.

“Can you explain in simpler terms?” Connie asked.

Mikasa sighed, “Look at these two victims. They are brunettes. According to witnesses, a young man came up to the first victim asking for help. That was the last anybody has seen of her. The same thing with the other victim. This MO matches Ted Bundy. The only difference is that this person didn’t rape them.”

“You’re right,” Eren said, looking through the other victims. 

“So, whoever is doing this has a strong obsession with serial killers. An obsession so strong that they have the need to copy the murders to a T,” Sasha summed up. 

Levi stood in the back, observing his new squad. He first thought of them as childish. But now, he can see that they are able to be serious and work hard. ‘Maybe this won’t be too bad,’ Levi thought. 

Suddenly, the door of his office swung open. A junior officer ran in. 

“Captain Ackerman, another body has been found.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Levi and his squad investigate the new murder. The new squad gets to meet the eccentric forensic scientist that has a history with their captain.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: Levi meets his new squad and discuss the ground rules. They also receive their very first case as a team.


End file.
